Everlei Rackham
Not that long ago, I was lost. Without friends. Without identity. I thought there was no life for me that I understood, and I felt as though that meant there was no life at all. But I was wrong. Especially in this place. There is always a life, there is always a future, as long as one is willing to build it for themselves. Now, though, I am beginning to understand that there are limits to what one can build alone. '' ''- Everlei Rackham Physical Description The young woman is not very tall, but elegant. She has jet black hair, that hangs in a thick sheet of messy curls around her face, stopping just over her shoulders and gleaming in the sunlight. Her face, with well-formed features and a perfect complexion, was impressive in a way that young faces rarely are. She held herself in a stately and dignified manner, like upper-class ladies, not delicate like most women are today. Her eyebrows arch delicately over beautiful feline eyes, rimmed with eyelashes as dark as the rest of her hair. The eyes, a piercingly sharp shade of green, seemed to search for something or someone. Her nose was quite small, a little snubbed to be honest, but a tiny bump on the bridge that attested to a previous injury. Her lips were full and had the strangest curl to them as if she was always smiling somewhat, or maybe, that was just the rum. A loose fitting white silk shirt covers her chest and arms. Pulled together just between her breasts and tied tightly with a thin red ribbon. Over that would sit a thin leather harness. Finely crafted and made up of multiple strips of leather and buckles holding it all into place properly. Under her left breast, tucked neatly into a small windowed pocket was a silver pocket watch. Under the right, in the same type of small windowed pocket at the other, a silver compass. Tucked into the back of the harness, where all the straps met and crossed one another was a small sheath. The small sheath held a tiny dagger, just big enough and sharp enough to slit a throat. If she needed to. Along each of her forearms sit a wonderful set of bracers. The craftsmanship beyond that seen by a simple leatherworker. No, these were top notch bracers. Holding a large array of silver and brass colored adornments. One bracer was covered in cogwheels, ranging in size from small to medium. All three held a clock like face in the center, though none of the three worked. The times of each clock face were set to specific times, all three holding some meaning or another to her personally. The other was covered in an elaborate brass artwork, swirling metals curved into an intricate filigree with a keyhole in the center. Perhaps there was a key somewhere. Not to her heart, but to the hand that fed her the rum that kept her numb throughout. Along the side of the same keyhole covered bracer was a set of leather loops, each holding a small vial of some concoction. One a health potion, one a cure for most basic poisons, the other… likely a last resort vial of rum to cure those nasty morning shakes. The belt that was slung loosely around her waist was clearly there more for the look than for the practical sense of keeping her trousers up. Two large golden buckles hold it in place, slung low on her hips and drawing attention to her midriff. Along the side of said belt are a number of tiny leather loops, each holding the same assortment of vials as the bracers on her arms. On the left side is a large pouch, carrying a varying assortment of odds and ends. You would not believe the things she can fit in there. Along the back of the belt are a few small brass loops, attached to these loops were a tube shaped pouch, made for holding maps and other rolled up scrolls and parchment. Snug fitting thick windwool trousers cover her legs, over those are a set of leathers. Supple and soft to the touch, each chap-like leg is cut from a single piece of leather. Their fit is snug, wrapping completely around the leg. They have a full-length set of silver buttons running along the inside of the leg from the thigh to just above the ankle, each side tucked neatly into the tops of her tall leather boots. Her boots were finely crafted, likely by a cobbler from Booty Bay. Tall and hugging her legs, the dark leather was adorned with a large assortment of dark gold designs and large buckles that ran up the length of her shin, stopping just below her knee. Personality Usually jovial, Everlei is known to always have a drink in hand, or hidden somewhere. The typical two flasks are usually hidden somewhere on her person, one usually in her tunic (when outfit permits) and another shoved down in her boot. While she can be sarcastic and even at times rather bitchy, at heart Everlei is a kind woman. If you take the time to actually get to know her she is likely to become one the most loyal friends a person could ask for. Skillset Ship Captain As Captain of the Northern Star (after her fathers passing), the Jaded Lady, and the Saldahna, Everlei was a licensed mariner in ultimate command of all three privateering vessels. She was responsible for the safe and efficient operations of both ships for the duration of their time at sea, including: ship's seaworthiness, ship's safety and security conditions, cargo operations, navigation, crew management, s well as ensuring the vessel complied with all maritime laws. Many of the jobs on board were delegated to other crewmen, boosted from regular sailing positions to those of a higher importance. Still, it was Everlei who was to ensure that everyone was doing their jobs when out to sea. Herbal Remedy Specialist For many years, Everlei worked alongside one of the best Harvest Witches to come out of Gilneas. Midhir was an old Gilnean, afflicted with the curse, and smarter than any male she had ever met. During her time with Blackbird Company, Everlei took any time she could afford, learning the different herbs of Azeroth, as well as their many uses for herbal remedies. She also spent countless hours within the libraries of any major city she may have made port in, pouring more time than she is willing to admit into the books on herbology there. Currently, she fancies herself a specialist in this field. Basic History Some time ago Everlei Rackham was the Captain of the Northern Star, a large grand ship that sailed the Great Sea. Traveling from port to port around Azeroth and mingling with the locals. The crew was a rowdy bunch and often times found themselves getting into trouble in whichever port town they were in. Often enough Everlei found herself shaking her head and leading the men back to the seas. Everlei and the rest of the crew did not fancy themselves as pirates, though they were often referred to as such by the locals of each town they left. Not the kind of wicked pirates one may come to think of, never pillaging and harming people who did not deserve such. A majority of the time Everlei and the crew found themselves taking on despicable noble houses and corrupt lawmakers, stealing from the nobles to help the less fortunate and taking out the corrupt leaders to right injustice. None the less, this has landed Everlei and the members of her crew on many a ‘watch’ list. One night as the Northern Star sailed off the coasts of Westfall a terrible storm hit. With most of the crew below decks and probably passed out in a drunken stupor, the ship was beaten by the storm for quite some time before they realized they were being pushed to close to the coast. The ship was gravely damaged and took on a massive amount of water. The damage was too extensive to be patched up and fixed, and before anyone knew what was happening the ship was sinking to the bottom of the sea floor. Everlei and her crew barely making it to the small dinghies and coming out with their lives. Everlei rode the dinghy in shock, watching as the legacy of her life and that of her father before her sunk to the bottom of the sea before her eyes. After the sinking of her ship, Everlei sent away all of her crew telling them to find work elsewhere and promising that she would return with a new and better ship. Taking up residence in a small shack off the shores of Westfall where she can still wake up every morning and gaze out at the sea, she made a promise to herself that one day she would return to the waters she loved so much. Upon her arrival in Stormwind, Everlei came to know a few members of a Noble House. She joined up with the House and worked for them for some time. Fighting for the Lord and making many trusted friends. After some conflict with the Lord and another member of the House caused a split, Everlei followed those she was closest to. A founding member of the mercenary group known as Blackbird Company, Everlei was a Lieutenant. Working as a contracted sellsword along with her closest allies. The promise she made to her crew, and the longing for the sea, still deep in her heart. After some time, and a number of high paying jobs, most of the members of the company began to have second thoughts about the line of work they were in. Most, if not all of them, stopped taking jobs all together. Blackbird Company came to an end as quickly as it came to be, the Captains retiring and moving on with their lives, the rest of the company disbanding. Everlei once again was left with nothing, save the massive amounts of gold stored in her personal vault within the city. Everlei put the small farm she owned in Westfall up for sale, the price too good to beat, it was quickly purchased by a local business man looking to make a quick buck by flipping the land. Sad to see the farm go, as she had called it home since her arrival, she took the large sum of gold she had and marched herself to the docks. Within hours she was the proud owner of The Jaded Lady, a fabulous Frigate that was built by the best shipwrights in all of Stormwind. Though certain things would keep her in the city for the time being, Everlei still reached out to as many of her old crew members as she was able to, offering them their same spots back on her vessel alongside some new faces. During her adventures at sea, as well as, on the many jobs she has encountered, Everlei learned a number of useful skills. She is trained in advanced hand to hand combat and is a skilled archer. She also learned a large number of medicinal herbal healing remedies over the years from a dear friend.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Grey Guns Category:Privateer Category:Mercenaries Category:The Pyrebird Sodality